Organizations, such as corporate entities, educational institutions, government agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may provide a large volume of various products and services to its users. Users may access the various programs and services by accessing an online digital web interface. However, using current mechanisms, the products and services rendered for the user on the online digital web interface are stateless and not tailored to the user. Therefore, the user may become discouraged and not end a session on the online digital web interface without selecting any of the rendered products and services. As such, a need has been recognized to provide a customized user interface displaying products and services that are likely to be useful and interesting to the user.